


Training Room

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, belly bulge, improper use of nanobots, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony surprises Peter with the perfect opportunity to hone his skills. His robots will teach Peter to beat any foe, or punish him when he fails.





	Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt in end notes

Peter looked at the bots on the other side of the room. Old suits of Tony’s that had been long replaced by rapidly upgrading technology. They all stared blankly ahead, powered down.

“I’ve changed then programming in all of them. They each have different skill sets, different programs. You’re going master all of them.”

Peter looked at his mentor. He always felt safe with Tony, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. “You- you uh… You mentioned punishments.”

Tony’s lips twitched as he held back a smirked. He held his hands up in innocence. “You have to learn to beat any opponent. These machines represent every known fighting style in the galaxy. If you can beat them, you can beat anyone.”

“I’d like to point out that you didn’t answer my question.”

Tony stepped into Peter’s space. His hands curled around Peter’s hips. “You remember the protocol I put in your suit. Of course you, you’re a very naughty boy.”

Peter meant to roll his eyes, but he shivered instead. He knew exactly what Tony was talking about.

“I don’t understand what that has to do with fighting.”

“It doesn’t,” Tony smiled. “This isn’t a punishment fitting the crime scenario. But I know that it’s almost unbearable for you. So I thought it would be motivating.”

“So, if I don’t win, you won’t let me cum?”

“Oh, this has nothing to do with me.” Tony stepped back. “If you fuck up, my toys will punish you.”

“What?!” Peter looked at the machines lined against the wall. There’s five of them. All representing innovations that Tony has improved on over the years. It was kind of fitting to use them to improve on his protege’s skills.

He stared at the black eye slits of the suits in front of him. It was nerve wracking, but he trusted Tony. Besides, he would be so proud to watch Peter best his creations.

Peter took an offensive stance, ready to leap into battle.

“Are you sure, kid?”

Peter nodded. “I’m ready.”

Tony crossed the floor, stepping behind a yellow line painted on the ground. A likely safe zone that the bots couldn’t enter.

He didn’t say anything as the first bot powered on, eyes glowing yellow. IT flew at him without warning.

Peter conquered the first bot and the next three before Tony let him take a break. So far, none we more challenging than anyone Peter had taken on before, but each one came with new moves and new tricks. After a short, five minute breather, the final two bots activated at once. Peter was exhausted by the time he had taken them down. And that’s when thing started to go down hill.

The first loss was humiliating. Pinned helplessly like a bug on display, Tony counted to five.

“That’s it, Peter. You’ve been captured by aliens,” he called. “Ready for your punishment?”

Peter groaned, but he stopped his struggling under the weight of the machine.

“Fine…”

The bot scooped him up and to his utter shame, it bent him over its knee.

“What? Mr. Stark, you can’t be serious.”

Arms crossed over his chest, Tony scowled. “Do you know what I’d do if anything happened to you? Take your punishment. Maybe it’ll inspire you to fight better.”

The metal hand was heavy on his ass. If it weren’t for spider strength, each blow would be cruel. As it was, Peter loved when Tony spanked him and staring into the man’s eyes as his suit spanking him like a naughty child, his cock was hard. The second that precum beaded at the tip, he felt his suit start to shift. It wrapped tight around the base of his cock and twisted in a loop around his balls. He whimpered. The suit kept up his punishment.

When it was done, the suit left him laying on the floor and walked back to its position. Peter whined and thrust his hips up into his suit. He needed to cum to badly. The sting in ass was delicious.

“Peter focus,” Tony called

Peter shrieked as his suit activated its ‘cool-down’ protocol, turning to ice against his throbbing cock until his erection faded, leaving frustration behind. He took a minute to breathe, then he stood to face the bots again.

Grumpy and motivated, Peter threw himself back into the fight.

He beat the bot and the next only to fail spectacularly on the next fight. This time when he got spanked, the tight coils around his cock vibrated. Peter’s mind melted to the torture. It stopped when he got close, screaming for Mr. Stark, mask retreating so the man could see his desperate eyes.

Peter could tell, even from a distance, that Tony was hard. His eyes were dark and his hands were fisted behind his back.

“Please, Mr. Stark, please,” he whined. “Please I need to cum. I can’t take it.”

“If you can beat this round, I’ll let you cum as a reward. Deal?”

Peter nodded. His punishment ended and he stood once more. His next four losses came in succession.

He had been spanked, edged, and teased repeatedly. But punishment number four was worse, because it was Peter’s favorite and he still wasn’t allowed to cum.

The bot held him tight, strong enough to hold him with one metal hand on his hip and the other on his neck. It’s giant silicone cock, found the entrance of his ass. Peter gasped as the wide tip slid in. Then it pushed deeper. Thick and long, it filled Peter’s greedy hole just how he liked it. But the curve of it was cruel because every thrust of mechanical hips rubbed his prostate.

Peter babbled and cried. The machine fucked him deep, always pulling out enough to brush his prostate, rubbing as it moved in and out. The pleasure was incredible, mind melting. Peter felt like he could cum and to his horror, he realized what all of that pressure against his prostate was doing. He squirmed, but he couldn’t get away.

“Nonono- Mr. Stark! Please! Stop it please! No- I can’t- It’s gonna- Mr. Stark please!”

He reached a hand out for his mentor, absolutely terrified. He couldn’t take it. It was too much. Too cruel. And yet, he felt the wet dribble of cum pouring in a steady stream from his slit. He groaned as his body tensed waiting for the release, the rush of pleasure. The flood of cum stopped. The pleasure never came. Heat and pressure still filled his body. The bot let him go.

Peter curled up in the floor, sobbing. “Mr. Stark.”

Tony finally came to comfort him. He pulled Peter into his arms and cooed sweetly to him as he trembled.

“It’s okay, Pete. You’re doing so good, baby. You’re learning. You’re doing better every time.”

Peter sniffled. “I need to cum, Mr. Stark. I can’t.”

“Sh sh, calm down, sweetheart.” Tony pet his hair, holding him until he settled. “Let’s keep going. You’ll get it next time.”

But Peter didn’t get it the next time making for loss number five. And this time the when the bot fucked him, its cock seemed to never end. It pushed and pushed, deep inside. Peter shuddered. It hurt. It hurt bad. But it wasn’t more than he could take. He was impaled so deeply that he was certain the thing could let go of him and he would hang, speared on its cock.

It fucked him in short, impossibly deep thrusts. Peter reached a hand down, trying to palm himself through the suit, but the material had hardened and he couldn’t feel his hand. He sobbed in frustration.

As his hand slid up away from his cock, Peter gasped to feel a bulge moving under his stomach. He moaned, leaving his hand there to feel the cock fucking his belly.

Eventually the thing let him go so he could try yet again.

“You’ll get it this time, Pete,” Tony encouraged.

Peter stood. He was desperate for the win. Desperate for it to end. He could say so and Tony would kill the program, but he had to keep going. He had to get it right.

And this time he did it. He won only by the skin of his teeth, but with the bot laying in pieces on the floor, there was no denying that he had beaten it.

Tony didn’t waste a second in rewarding him. He held Peter in his arms, pumping his cock with his hand while the suit’s nanobots filled his ass. Peter buried his face in the man's chest, whining, little gasps escaping his chewed lips.

“You did so good, Pete. That’s my Spiderman,” Tony murmured in the boy's ear.

Peter moaned, hips jerking up into Tony’s hand. “Gonna cum,” he gasped.

“Go ahead, baby. You’ve earned it.”

His back arched, muscles tensed, mouth falling open. He cried out, cumming, as Tony touched him. Tony held him in his lap as he settled. He smiled to feel Peter pressing little kisses against his neck.

“Feeling better, baby?”

Peter nodded. He sighed and let himself rest in Tony's arms. “I couldn’t beat all of your bots,” he pouted.

Tony shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, dear. I didn’t expect you to on your first try. In fact I’m very impressed. We’ll give it another try tomorrow.” He grinned.

Peter groaned. “Tomorrow?”

“You never see the big ones coming. We have to be ready.” Tony hugged him tight to his chest. “You'll get it. I believe in you, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.com/BabyBatsCreations)
> 
> Prompt: Starker - Tony makes Peter a danger room to practice in, with different robots to attack him. Any robot that beats him gets to administer a punishment - spanking, edging, fucking him with a huge vibrator, or any other creative ideas Stark comes up with. Even worse, losing makes Peter's spider suit engage its chastity mode, and it won't unlock until he beats the scenario. Peter's lost five times in a row, and he's beginning to get desperate.


End file.
